


Шкатулка с сокровищами

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Series: Кумысный челлендж [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crafts, Cross Stitching, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Handmade, Ice Skating, Ice skates, Jewellery Box, M/M, Romance, scrapbooking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: «В ящике со свёрнутыми в улитки носками, в самом дальнем углу у Юры лежит шкатулка».
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Кумысный челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870216
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Челлендж





	Шкатулка с сокровищами

  
В ящике со свёрнутыми в улитки носками, в самом дальнем углу у Юры лежит шкатулка. Круглая, обшитая синей тканью коробочка. Сантиметров пять в высоту и десять в диаметре. Она опоясана двумя рядами белой тесьмы, а на крышке у неё вышиты коньки. Вроде бы это называется «вышивка крестиком». Неважно. Очень девчачья штука. Что неудивительно, ведь Юре её подарили «Ангелы». Юра хотел передарить её кому-нибудь или выбросить — ну зачем ему эти пылесборники? Но шкатулку увидел Отабек и сказал: «В неё можно сложить сокровища».

Вот почему коробочка осталась у Юры. Она долго кочевала с полки на полку, со стола на подоконник и опять на стол и оставалась при этом пустой. И не то чтобы у Юры не было ценных вещей. Однако на звание настоящих сокровищ они не тянули.  
Но недавно, после одной долгой прогулки, которая началась на рассвете, а закончилась далеко за полночь, шкатулка была заполнена и спрятана подальше от посторонних глаз, туда, где никто и никогда не станет искать, и только Юра сможет достать её и открыть.

В коробочку не влезла ни свежесть рассвета, ни плеск воды за бортом, ни шум сосен, ни растёкшийся по небу закат, ни выцветающая питерская ночь-не ночь, а серые сумерки, ни два вкуса кофе — один выпитый из чашки, другой с губ. Но кое-какие сокровища шкатулка всё-таки вместила. Вот что в ней лежит. Два билета на речной трамвайчик — Юра решил, что лучшая обзорная экскурсия по Питеру может быть только водной, и Отабек с ним в конце концов согласился, хотя кататься второй раз, по другому маршруту, отказался наотрез. Так что в Петергоф они ехали на электричке (билеты на поезд, в парк и музей также прилагаются). Пакетик сахара — никто из них не пьёт ни чай, ни кофе с сахаром, но не нельзя же просто взять и оставить пакетик, вдруг пригодится для чего-нибудь. И он пригодился: Отабек прицепил его к серьге в ухе, которое недавно проколол, и даже немного походил так. Подсохшее розовое соцветие — Юра гуглил, и узнал, что цветы, возле которых они сидели вечером в садике и ели мороженое, называются «гортензия». Там же лежат и фотки из киоска моментальной фотографии: лица у них с Отабеком придурочные-придурочные, но такие счастливые. 

(Фото сокровищ Юра предоставить отказался, но шкатулку сфотографировать разрешил.)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/72/75/bYLO2b8J_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/a1/jeCkmXfo_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/ef/rnRpYjv4_o.jpg)


End file.
